


Oops!

by Enegmatic



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage, Mild Language, Post-Episode Ignis Verse 2, Reader says Fuck, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enegmatic/pseuds/Enegmatic
Summary: “You’re getting a vasectomy. That’s final.”





	Oops!

**Author's Note:**

> _https://prompt-bank.tumblr.com/post/152084082678/drabble-challenge_  
>  I got the idea from this drabble challenge ^ and yeah nobody asked me to write one but here I am.

Pregnancy wasn't what you had initially expected it to be when you found yourself bearing the Royal Advisor's child. You faced a few complications throughout those nine months including having to be put on strict bed rest six weeks before you were due. Ignis, your husband, did everything in his power to make sure that you were taken care of the entire time. He would prepare meals on the weekends on top of other things just so that he could go to work without the fear of you starving at home.

When your water eventually broke, Ignis had finally fallen asleep that night after pure exhaustion set in. You felt so guilty about possibly waking him up that you tried to somehow hold in the water in your cooch. Safe to say that didn't work and it only made the contractions worse for you. Ignis woke up to your groans and panicked at the sight, quickly realizing what had happened. 

Thankfully, your daughter was more than ready to pop out and introduce herself to the world as you were only in labor for about three hours. Ignis stayed by your side through it all, wanting to watch the moment his daughter would enter their lives forever. Ten years ago Ignis never imagined himself having a family to call his own, after the Ring of Lucii took his sight away from him. 

During his darkest moments in life was when he had found you, and he vowed from that moment on that he would never let you go. Once the darkness had passed and Noctis was crowned the King, his first order was to find a way to return Ignis's eyesight back to him. 

The day Ignis' emerald irises met yours and he could actually see you standing there in front of him was also the day he kneeled down and asked for your hand in marriage. Now here you were, three years later with a toddler that was the spitting image of her father. 

From the complications to the postpartum depression that plagued you for three months after labor, you vowed to Ignis that one child was enough for you and he accepted that, for your sake. After all, he never even thought that he'd ever live long enough to have a family. The fact that he had you and Isabella was more than enough for Ignis to be satiated for the rest of his existence. 

This particular morning, Ignis had left earlier than usual for work due to a meeting with the King that would last until noon. You always tried to wake up along with him so that you could make your husband breakfast before he left. Otherwise you know he would arrive at work on an empty stomach.

Shortly after he stepped out of the apartment a small wave of nausea erupted within your stomach. You attempted to ignore the uncomfortable feeling and focus on washing up the dishes instead. This wasn't the first time; you've been feeling uncomfortable for at least the past two weeks. You blamed it on stress as you were currently trying to finish your 9-month curriculum plan for your high school history students. It was due in just a few days and you needed to email it to the head of your department as soon as possible. 

You were quickly snapped out of your thoughts when small feet stepped across the wooden floorboards. "Mommy, I'm hungry." Isabella whined, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to wake herself up.

Isabella ate her cereal quietly while you finished up the last dish and proceeded to scrub the sink itself clean. That was, until the waves grew stronger inside of your stomach and you realized you would never make it to the toilet in time. You upchucked into the once clean sink, tears pricking the corner of your eyes as you emptied your stomach. 

It took a couple minutes for you to stop shaking so you could grab a paper towel. Your daughter was too preoccupied with her breakfast to notice that something was bothering you, which you didn't mind. 

"Mommy's gotta brush her teeth, she'll be right back." You told her, grudgingly walking over to the bathroom. For some reason, though, you couldn't find your toothpaste. It wasn't until you opened the medicine cabinet that you found the almost empty tube next to an unused pregnancy test. 

Your face dropped at the sight of it, the possibilities running through your skull that you were once again pregnant. Shaking your head vehemently, you grabbed the toothpaste and brushed your teeth. A part of your gums began to bleed from your aggressiveness as the red liquid melted down the drain.

"I'm not fucking pregnant again." You cursed as you wiped your mouth once again, this time with a soft towelette. Even if you eventually decided you wanted to have another child, now was not the time nor could the apartment fit a family of four. You had only gone back to teaching last year with the aid of the Citadel's daycare system. 

Once more you glanced at the pregnancy test as you put your toothpaste away and angrily snatched the small box. To ease your mind, you decided that taking the test and seeing it come up negative was the reassurance you needed to go back to finishing your lesson plans. 

That's how you found yourself sitting on the living room couch with your daughter leaning against you, her mind occupied by the show on the television. You however were fixated on the dark red lines that stated you were pregnant, and quite pregnant at that. During your pregnancy with Isabella you had taken a test as soon as possible; Ignis and you had been eagerly trying to conceive at the time. The lines were barely there at the time and it was apparently because you were only a couple weeks along. This time there was no mistaking the fact that there was in fact two lines telling you that there's a child growing inside of you once again.  
Your mind wandered to the past two months to recollect all the times you may have consumed alcohol or eaten seafood. The thought of unintentionally harming your unborn child made you nearly vomit a second time in a single morning.

"Mommy are you listening to me?" Isabella snapped you out of your trance as she was trying to point out something on the television. You pretended to listen to her but all you could worry about was your husband's reaction. Would he be excited that you two were going to be having another child? Would he be angry due to neither of you having the time to care for two children? 

"Can we get ice cream?" Once again, your daughter interrupted your train of thought but you couldn't find it within yourself to be annoyed at the toddler. 

Before you could stop yourself the words slid off your tongue like lava, "You'll have to ask Daddy when we go visit him at work." Isabella immediately ran to her bedroom to get shoes, squealing in utter delight. You had to remind her once again not to run in the house. 

"Fuck." You cursed under your breath.

***

The drive to the Citadel was worse than usual; it had felt like the universe was plotting against you by creating heaps of traffic. Isabella was entranced in her own universe, mumbling along to the songs on the radio. Her dirty blonde pigtails swung back and forth as she danced in her carseat too. 

What felt like an eternity later you had parked your car and began walking into the wing of the Citadel that Ignis worked in. It had been a long time since you visited his office but Isabella remembered the way with ease. 

Before you could potentially change your mind and drive back home, Ignis' new-ish secretary slipped out of his office with a large grin across her painted lips. She started working for him only a few months ago and from the stories Ignis had told you it was evident she had developed an infatuation for your man. You didn't feel threatened, nor felt the need to threaten the young woman as you knew your husband was always loyal. 

"Good Afternoon, how may I help you?" The young woman smiled at you before looking over at your daughter. "Hi sweetheart!" 

Just as your lips parted, Isabella decided to speak up instead, "We're here to see Daddy." She squeezed her teddy bear in excitement.

That's when the secretary's smile fell for a split second. "Ah, I wasn't aware Mr. Scientia had such a beautiful daughter." 

She then directed her attention back to you, "You must be..." The woman hesitated, possibly in fear of making a wrong assumption. 

"Mrs. Scientia, it's a pleasure to meet you. You can call me Y/N, I always try to remember Iggy's secretary's names." You held your hand out as the secretary shook it while telling you her name in return. 

Just then, the love of your life opened his large office doors with a lopsided grin adorning his complexion. Isabella ran towards him, her laughter echoing throughout the grand halls as he scooped her up and placed her on his hip. 

"Darling, I thought I heard your voice. Come inside." You waved goodbye to the young woman at her desk and entered Ignis' office. For a moment you almost forgot why you showed up in the first place, your mind now focused on how good Ignis looked today.

His sleeves were rolled up, which meant he was stressed more than usual, and his hair had begun to fall out of place from his fingers running through it often. Other than that, he seemed happy to have you two in his office.

"Is everything alright? What made you drive all the way to the Citadel?" Ignis inquired as he put down Isabella, allowing her to run over to the stack of toys he kept around. 

Your eyes were fixated on the large glass windows that overlooked Insomnia, the view absolutely breathtaking. How Ignis didn't spend hours just gazing out the window was a mystery to you. 

"Y/N." Ignis gently grabbed your hands in his and pulled you closer to him, "What's on your mind, my love?"

One look into his emerald eyes and you were done for, the heightened emotions beginning to cause a lump in your throat. He was so patient with you, waiting until you were ready to speak to him.

"I-I'm pregnant, Ignis." Your hands trembled as Ignis released them back to your sides. Next thing you knew he had engulfed you in a hug with his long fingers raking through your messy hair. 

"I love you." Ignis cooed lovingly as he looked down at you with enough sparks to power Lestallum. "Gods, I love you." He repeated before his lips met yours in a passionate kiss.

Ignis' zealous attitude towards your pregnancy caused many of the negative thoughts that plagued your mind to wash away. If he was excited to have another child, maybe you could handle it too. 

"Daddy, what's pergant?" Isabella asked, incorrectly pronouncing the word pregnant. Ignis chuckled before kneeling down to his daughter's height. 

"It means your mother has conceived a child once again, and it's pronounced pregnant." She then asked what conceived meant and you giggled at Ignis using such large words at a three year old. 

Before much more could be said between the two of you, Ignis was pulled into a business meeting for the afternoon. You decided to head back home and prepare a warm dinner for your husband to come home to. 

After dinner and Isabella being put into bed, Ignis held you close to him with his hands on your stomach. He had been rubbing circles into your skin, kissing your shoulder every now and then. 

"Hey Iggy?" You rolled over to look him in the eyes. Ignis raised an eyebrow as he waited for you to continue.

"You're getting a vasectomy. That's final." The man laughed and nodded his head, kissing your lips before the two of you dozed off to sleep for the night. But not before the two of you realized the excitement of a second child growing inside of you.


End file.
